<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would you like to cuddle under my weighted blanket? by tonksremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384224">would you like to cuddle under my weighted blanket?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus'>tonksremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Helena's weighted blanket is going to get her laid ok, Jealousy, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah discovers Helena's weighted blanket and then decides to wife her. Really. That's the basis of this entire fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Murder Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this image of Helena wrapped in a purple weighted blanket and drinking tea stuck in my head for like a month now, and finally decided to do something with it. Anyway, I love that dumb lesbian jock who isn't in touch with her feelings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn girl, why is your blanket so fucking heavy? You stashing bricks in here?”</p>
<p>Helena Bertinelli had not asked, nor wanted, help moving her things into their new compound/hideout/home (depends on who you ask). She didn’t have much, just the duffle she brought over from Italy, and all of her weapons. Helena did not need Dinah and her ‘superior’ packing skills to move three bags at most. But, somehow, she still had her.</p>
<p>Helena reaches for her lilac-colored weighted blanket but Dinah pulls it back.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know they were weaponizing blankets now.” Dinah laughs. </p>
<p>Helena huffs but refuses to make eye contact with the other woman, “Funny. Give it. I’ll pack it up myself.”</p>
<p>“I can pack your murder blanket.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a murder blanket” Helena snaps, “It’s a weighted blanket.”</p>
<p>Dinah, sensing that ‘Rage Huntress’ was about to make an appearance, handed over the blanket without a further word. But as she watched Helena carefully fold the blanket and put it in the bag with all of her personal items, Dinah made a mental note to look up what the fuck a ‘weighted blanket’ was. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Ok.</p>
<p>Dinah looked up what the fuck a weighted blanket was and now she felt a little like an asshole.</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>A lot of an asshole.</p>
<p>They had joked about their issues before. Helena and her rage. Renee and her drinking. Dinah and her mommy issues. But this made everything real. More real than watching Helena stab people with her crossbow long after they died. </p>
<p>Violence was part of the gig. Dinah was used to it. Sometimes things are too hard to process, so you stab or drink your way through. Sometimes you avoid something that is part of your very essence for years and work for a really shitty guy and his even shittier boyfriend… </p>
<p>Anyway.</p>
<p>You fight and drink and repress your way through. And then you die. That’s how things tended to go.</p>
<p>But Helena with this weighted blanket? </p>
<p>The image of Helena curling up under that blanket was the cutest thing she could think of, but it also broke her heart. And it’s not like she could just ask ‘Hey, Helena, which one of your childhood traumas has led you to get a weighted blanket? All of them? Oh, that’s cool.’</p>
<p>Dinah does more research. And more research. And more research. Enough that she feels like she deserves Harley’s PhD more than the clown girl does. Her final diagnosis? Touch deprivation and anxiety. Anxiety? Sad but expected. Touch deprivation? Very fucking sad and very much not expected. It makes sense though. Being raised by assassins to avenge your family that was killed in front of you? Doesn’t seem like a touchy feely environment. </p>
<p>So Dinah starts a list. A list of things she can do to make sure Helena gets her ‘touches’ for the day.  She won’t say anything, just watch Helena (more than usual) and make sure that she’s doing ok. And if that means post-fight check-ins by way of food or arcade games at that pizzeria Helena likes, then so be it. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Ok.</p>
<p>So, Helena isn’t quite sure what the fuck is happening, but she’s 53% sure that Dinah has been taking her on dates? After every one of their fights, Dinah always drags her off for food, specifically making sure Renee doesn’t come with them. </p>
<p>Sure, Helena isn’t the savviest person out there, but she knows when someone is flirting with her. </p>
<p>At least, she thinks she does?</p>
<p>Like right now. Helena is watching Dinah walk away to get more tokens for them to play skee ball. One, Dinah’s ass is great and Helena makes sure to thank God for it during her morning prayers. Two, this is definitely a date! There was pizza! And Dinah wiped off the pizza sauce Helena got on her cheek. </p>
<p>And--</p>
<p>And…</p>
<p>DINAH WAS ALWAYS TOUCHING HER!</p>
<p>ALWAYS!</p>
<p>Dinah always finds a way to touch her in some small way whenever they see each other. Whether it is throwing her legs across Helena’s lap during one of Renee’s cop movies. Or sitting next to her in the booth, even if there was room for them all to spread out. Or what about when they’re walking back to their hideout and Dinah jumps on her back because she’s tired?</p>
<p>Dinah is short-circuiting Helena’s brain on the regular, and Helena isn’t sure how much more she can take.</p>
<p>Helena sees Dinah walking back, the sway in her hips shortening Helena’s already threatened life span, and bolsters her spirits. Quickly she grabs her beer and finishes in one, large gulp. She’s going to ask Dinah what the fuck is going on (in a really nice way) and then tell her that she wants to be her girlfriend (do people still use the word girlfriend?).</p>
<p>Dinah drops the cups of tokens on the table, “They have a new shooting game that Renee would love. We gotta bring her next time.”</p>
<p>Helena falters, maybe this isn’t a date. “Yeah, and the kid. Bet she’d love trying to cheat the rigged games.”</p>
<p>Dinah laughs, “Might as well invite Harley.”</p>
<p>Helena smiles but feels like she’s drowning on the inside. This place wasn’t special. The two of them coming here together wasn’t special. She wasn’t special.</p>
<p>She swallows the lump in her throat, “Are you ready to have your ass kicked in air hockey?”</p>
<p>“You wish.”</p>
<p>And yeah, Helena did.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Dinah and Helena left the arcade to a horrible downpour.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I fucking hate this fucking rainy city,” Helena complains.</p>
<p>“No you don’t, it matches your gloomy aesthetic.” Dinah smiles at Helena before looking around. Shit, no taxi to be seen. “Looks like we have to make a run for it.”</p>
<p>Dinah shoves the small squid that Helena had won for her into her jacket. She puts her hair in a ponytail, “Let’s go crossbow killer.”</p>
<p>Helena rolls her eyes as she surveys their surroundings. “There’s too many puddles.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Helena points to Dinah’s open toe heels, “Your feet are going to get wet, and then you’ll get a cold.”</p>
<p>Dinah rolls her eyes. What is with this girl being such an awkward mess that Dinah felt the need to kiss her senseless?</p>
<p>“Then I’ll catch influenza. And then I’ll die. It’s 2020, I’ll take some DayQuil and I’ll be just fine.” Dinah rolls her eyes at the taller girl.</p>
<p>“Your legs are short.”</p>
<p>Dinah watches Helena’s eyes widen at her own words as if she wasn’t the one in control of her mouth.  With a raised eyebrow Dinah doesn’t have to say anything. </p>
<p>Helena swallows hard and painfully stutters out, “Not that that’s bad. I think you have great legs.”</p>
<p>“Are you getting at something? Or are you just trying to get me to kick your ass? With my great legs, of course.”</p>
<p>It’s Helena’s turn to roll her eyes. The younger woman turns her back to Dinah and crouches.</p>
<p>“Get on,” Helena tells her. </p>
<p>Dinah immediately jumps on Helena’s back. Helena lets out a cute huff turned quiet whine as Dinah wraps her legs and arms around her.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d have to convince you,” Helena mutters.</p>
<p>Dinah laughs, “With your long legs I’m sure you could run us home faster.” The singer flexes her thighs around Helena’s waist. “Anyway, I’m always up to riding my favorite crossbow killer.”</p>
<p>The hitch of Helena’s breath alerts Dinah that maybe she went too far with her flirtation. Dinah loosens her thighs but is stopped by Helena’s arms holding them tight around her. </p>
<p>“Let’s get home,” Helena mutters. If it weren’t for Dinah’s head tucked into the crook of Helena’s neck she would have missed it due to the rain. But she heard it. And she felt it.</p>
<p>Home. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Having Dinha wrapped her was like a high. Not that Helena had ever done drugs. They were stupid. The drugs. But Dinah? She was not stupid. She was great. And warm. And Helena was already planning ways to get Dinah on her like this again.</p>
<p>(In all honesty, Helena’s brain couldn’t help but remember that scene in Twilight… with the spider monkey. Not that she was as fast as Edward Cullen. Or as lame. Edward Cullen was lame as fuck. And Helena Bertinelli was cool as fuck. And Dinah Lance was like a million times better than Bella Swan. If anything Helena was Leah Clearwater because that girl was cool and badass. And Dinah was Kate Denali because Kate had powers and was super pretty and was maybe a succubus? (Helena got her Twilight lore and canon mixed up sometimes) And the two of them would date. And it would be like the coolest thing ever. And they would totally have the hottest se-)</p>
<p>“Do you have plans on going inside? Or are we going to stand in the rain until you remember how to walk up the stairs?”</p>
<p>At some point during her drunken Twilight musings, they must have gotten back to the hideout and Helena just...kept thinking about Twilight, which is something she did regularly while drunk. Helena thanks every deity she can think of that Dinah can’t see her flushed face right now. </p>
<p>Helena grunts, she can’t find her voice and walks into the building. Dinah tries to get off of her back but Helena just holds her tighter.</p>
<p>“You can’t walk me up the stairs, Drunky McGee.” Dinah teases in her ear.</p>
<p>“Can too.” And ok, maybe Helena’s voice is a little slurred. But she’s positive she’s not really drunk, it’s just the effect of having Dinah so close to her. “Won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>Dinah sighs against her neck, “I know.”</p>
<p>Helena’s not sure if she imagines the light kiss pressed to her neck, but it gives her the extra strength to carry Dinah up two flights of stairs AND walk her to her bedroom door as well. </p>
<p>Dinah slides down her back slowly, but her arms are still around Helena’s neck. Helena turns slowly so that they’re facing each other. Dinah’s breath smells like those garlic knots that Helena loves so much.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the ride.” Dinah whispers as her hands play with Helena’s baby hairs.</p>
<p>Helena nods, eyes wide as she tries to soak in everything about this moment. “Anytime.”</p>
<p>Dinah leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Helena’s mouth, “Sweet dreams Helena.”</p>
<p>Helena is frozen to the spot as she watched Dinah walk into her room. When the door closes Helena snaps into the moment, she’s able to stop herself from laughing before she can get into her room. </p>
<p>The deadly, Twilight loving woman throws herself onto the mattress in the corner of the room and laughs loudly into her pillow. She flops onto her back once she’s done and grins up to the ceiling. </p>
<p>Helena rolls onto her back and whispers her name to the ceiling. “Dinah.”</p>
<p>She could still feel the phantom touches of Dinah’s soft fingers. Helena rubs her the back of her neck in hopes of simulating the feeling again. God, Dinah's touch felt so good. </p>
<p>Touch Starvation. That’s what this was. The desolation Helena felt in her body that led her to be anxious, lonely, and angry. Helena missed people. Missed being a person worth softness in someone’s eyes. She would let someone in… if someone could want her. </p>
<p>Helena quickly takes off her dirty clothes and jumps under the covers. She pulls her weighted blanket fully over her curled up form and smiles.</p>
<p>Tonight was a good night.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Dinah’s in the kitchen rolling out the crust for the quiche she is making when Harley comes in through the window. </p>
<p>“Whatcha doing little bird?” The manic woman asks as she sits down on the counter next to her. </p>
<p>“Where’s the kid?” Dinah asks without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Harley laughs, “She’s fine. Probably still sleeping. We had a long night, and you know sleep is good for a growing girl her age.”</p>
<p>Dinah rolls her eyes, “Unlike the illegal activity the two of you get into. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Can’t I just want to see my favorite little-</p>
<p>“Harley, I am trying to make a quiche, which is more difficult than I thought. Get on with it.”</p>
<p>Harley frowns and folds into herself, her eyes on the floor, “Pammy’s back in town. Got in a few nights ago, she was in the Amazon helping rebuild the trees and getting rid of a few loggers.” Harley lets out a dreamy sigh, “She’s a good egg like that.” </p>
<p>Great. </p>
<p>Lesbian drama.  </p>
<p>“You want us to watch the kid while you guys fuck?” Dinah laughs out, “Glad to know you have boundaries, Harley.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Harley snags a piece of bell pepper and eats it, “Ya see, Pammy doesn’t exactly trust me-</p>
<p>“Smart woman.”</p>
<p>“-when it comes to matters of the heart.” Harley finishes with the frown, “But I love her a lot birdie, a lot. But Pammy is a little… hesitant about-</p>
<p>“Fucking you.”</p>
<p>Harley kicks at Dinah, “Stop interrupting me! And we fuck. We fucked before I got here, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Dinah laughs, “What? You want a ‘congrats on the sex’ cake?”</p>
<p>Harley jumps off the counter and opens her arms like a showman, “What I need is for you and the other birds to come to my place tonight. Show Pammy that I’m a changed woman. Y’know, show her I’m ready to commit! That I got good friends, and that I am definitely over Mistah J!”</p>
<p>Giving up on rolling the crust for the quiche, Dinah sighs, “Ivy doesn’t know any of us. Well, maybe Montoya. But why would your girl give a flying fuck about us?”</p>
<p>“Because you gals are great! You’re cleaning up the streets of Gotham. And killing men! She loves that.”</p>
<p>“Who loves what?” A sleep-filled voice asks from the door. </p>
<p>Helena stood there in her rumpled sleep shirt and shorts rubbing her eyes. Her usually gelled hair was sticking out at all angles. Dinah bites back a smile, wondering how it was possible for Helena to be this cute. </p>
<p>“Harley wants us to get in some lesbian drama for her,” Dinah tells Helena with a smile.</p>
<p>As expected a small blush makes it way across Helena’s face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Renee told me to avoid stuff like that. So that’s a no for me,” Helena tells Harley as she drags her hands over her face.</p>
<p>Harley bounds up to the unaware girl and throws her arms around her neck. Helena jumps and tries to back out of it, but Harley has her in a strong grip, “This is a life or death situation, Helena. I love Pammy and I need her to know that I’m serious about this new me. You ever been in love Bowie?”</p>
<p>Dinah is thankful for her inability to look away from Helena when she’s in a room because without it she would have missed the most damning evidence. Helena’s eyes quickly glance at her before looking back at Harley.</p>
<p>Dinah finds herself unable to exhale for a moment. The singer looks down for a moment and forces herself to breathe, she could do this. She could have this. She could have Helena. Dinah just needed to plan and wait for things to develop naturally. She wouldn’t jump Helena the moment Harley left. No. The younger (?) girl deserved more. Dinah would wine and dine Helena, and then devour her. </p>
<p>Dinah tunes back into the conversation to see Helena bites her lip as she shrugs, “So I just have to show up and be a character witness?”</p>
<p>Harley squeals as she pulls Helena into a crushing hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” </p>
<p>“What the fuck is all that noise?!” </p>
<p>They all freeze. They had awoken Renee.</p>
<p>“Ok. Dinner is at 7 so bring your own food or don’t show up until 8!” Harley dives out of the window. </p>
<p>Dinah snorts as she goes back to rolling out the dough. Harley might be crazy, but- well that was it. Harley is crazy. But she is also Dinah’s friend, so if Harley wants help wooing Poison Ivy then she’ll get it. </p>
<p>“What are you making?”</p>
<p>Dinah jumps. She was so focused on the dough and Harley’s antics that she hadn’t heard Helena come up behind her.</p>
<p>“Quiche,” Dinah tells her as she looks back at Helena.</p>
<p>She’s rewarded with a smile from Helena, “I love quiche.”</p>
<p>“I know.”  </p>
<p>Dinah finds herself subconsciously leaning backward into heat that Helena always seemed to be radiating. A tiny gasp and the sound of shuffling feet, and Dinah feels Helena pressing in closer. </p>
<p>Helena’s nose is practically against her neck. And is Helena sniffing her?</p>
<p>“What the fuck is going on in here? No fucking in the kitchen.” </p>
<p>Goddamnit Renee. </p>
<p>As expected Helena jumps back from Dinah and nervously runs her hand through her hair. Dinah glares at Renee, who gives her a shit-eating grin back. </p>
<p>“Unlike you, I don’t fuck in places that aren’t my bedroom or car.” Dinah snaps as she goes back to the quiche, “Helena go take a shower, we need to take you shopping for new clothes.”</p>
<p> “What’s wrong with my clothes?”</p>
<p>Renee snorts as she begins making coffee, “Other than you dress like one of those goth kids that scare the shit out of me whenever I pass their store in the mall?”</p>
<p>Helena stands a little taller, “You saying I scare you?” She does that tiny grin that melts Dinah down to her uterus, “Nice.”</p>
<p>“We’re having dinner with someone who actually has taste, you can’t wear your usual holey black shirt and pants,” Dinah tells Helena with an eye roll. </p>
<p>Helena looks down at her sleep clothes and frowns.</p>
<p>“Helena you’re hot. You look good in anything. Think of this as a reason to look hot in something new.” Dinah offers, hoping to cheer up the taller woman.</p>
<p>“You guys going out?” Renee asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>Dinah smiles back, “Yep. So are you. All three of us are going to Harley’s to have dinner with her, Cass, and Ivy. You can’t say no unless you want Harley to kidnap you.”</p>
<p>Renee closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh.</p>
<p>Helena gently pumps up her arm, “Go lesbian drama.”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Helena bounces on the balls of her feet as she tries to distract herself from the revealing outfit Dinah had decided to wear. Velvet black pants and a golden flowy shirt? And the shirt was practically see-through? Was Dinah trying to kill her? Helena gripped the container of food in her hands. Helena shook her head in hopes to get it clear of any breast thoughts. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is taking Harley so long to answer the god damn door?” Renee grumbles she looks at Helena, “I can’t believe you made a fucking lasagna.” </p>
<p>Helena looks down at her container and frowns, “What’s wrong with lasagna?” </p>
<p>“Never thought you’d be such an ass kisser.” </p>
<p>“You made banana pudding. You’re the ass kisser!” Helena bites back.</p>
<p>Renee smirks, “Ellen says that’s one of best skills.”</p>
<p>Why was Dian laughing? Helena’s face scrunches up as she tries to connect the dots.  Lasagna. Pudding. Ass Kisser. Renee’s kind of ex-girlfriend. Skills. Ass Kisser. Ass kissing. Girlfriend-</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>The wide oak doors open, revealing a beautiful woman with light green skin and flaming red hair. Helena didn’t know much about the other woman other than her dalliances with Harley and her love for saving the earth. But now Helena could jot down that she was beautiful too.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with tonight ladies?” The smooth voice of one Pamela Isley asks them as she leans against the door frame. </p>
<p>Before Renee or Dinah can answer Helena can feel her mouth opening against her will. </p>
<p>“Anal.”</p>
<p>Helena wants to close her eyes, regretting what she said before it even left her mouth, but she seems to be frozen. Her face is hot, and she’s sure that’s bright red right now. She side-eyes Dinah and Renee who are both staring at her like she has three heads… or like she just blurted out anal. </p>
<p>Ivy lets out a smokey laugh, “Is that a question? Or are you offering?”</p>
<p>“Pammy what’s taking so long! The hot pockets are getting cold!” </p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhhh-” Helena starts, not even sure what she was about to say.</p>
<p>Dinah’s warm, vanilla sugar smelling hand comes to rest on top of Helena’s mouth. Thank god.</p>
<p>“We’re friends of Harley. She invited us?” Dinah says with a smile.</p>
<p>Ivy nods as she looks over the three of them, “Her little birds, right. Come in and have a searing hot pocket.” </p>
<p>“I made lasagna.” Helena croaks as she offers the container to the other woman.  </p>
<p>“Anal and lasagna? A girl after my own heart.” Ivy winks before gesturing for them to enter the house. </p>
<p>Before Renee steps in she looks at Helena and shakes her head, “Sees one pretty woman and loses her god damn mind.”</p>
<p>Dinah puts a hand on Helena’s bare bicep and pulls Helena into her, “Poison is pretty, but she’s taken. And unless you want to be on Harley’s bad side-</p>
<p>“No. No. I don’t want that. With her. I mean, I’ve never tried- Not that you need to know. But I was just distracted and panicking.  And I don’t want that… with her.” Helena stutters out as she looks down at the suddenly scalding hot container in her arm.</p>
<p>Dinah smiles at her and squeezes her arm a little tighter, “Good.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Helena asks.</p>
<p>Dinah nods her head, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Helena smiles. It feels like they’ve discussed something big while not discussing anything at all. Helena hopes that this conversation was bigger than… butt stuff… for Dinah.</p>
<p>“Ew, stop flirting and give me that lasagna,” Cassandra demands as she runs to the door. </p>
<p>Dinah backs away from Helena and smiles at the teenager, “Not with that attitude you little shit. Show us where the kitchen is and I might give you one of these ginger beers.”</p>
<p>Helena watches Dinah follow Cassandra into the house. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. And her heart was beating really fast. Was she dying? Was she in love? Was she suddenly interested in anal? The answer to two of those questions was yes, and the other answer was ‘isn’t everyone’?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy the sin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s never too late to have an arch-nemesis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Dinah and Harley’s displeasure, Ivy had kept up her act of flirting with Helena. And at this point, Dinah wasn’t sure it was an act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God damn lesbian drama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolled her eyes for what the hundredth time that night as Helena stuttered her way through all the poisonous flowers she was taught how to tend to during her time in Italy. Ivy, taking too much interest in the stuttering assassin, was leaning against the table giving Dinah, Renee, and Helena a good view of her cleavage. Renee, a seasoned lesbian, had a strong enough will to not look at the breasts that were practically free real estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that the go-to is, uh, always, uh Hemlock,” Dinah winces as she watches Helena try in vain to not look at the other woman’s chest but fail everything few seconds, “but I think that, umm, rhododendron is my favorite. You know, when um, when I kill people without my arrows or hands.” Helena lifts her hands as if to prove she had hands. What a loveable dork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy smiles at Helena, batting her eyelashes as she uses her finger to circle the opening of the ginger beer that Dinah was now regretting offering her, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena looked around as if trying to gauge if there was a right answer that everyone knew and she didn’t, “Or foxglove? It’s beautiful but deadly too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like deadly and beautiful things too.” Ivy says, “I also like girls who know their way around a greenhouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee whispers, “I hate lesbians,” under her breath before taking a sip of her flask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah finds herself agreeing with Renee as she watches Helena’s eyes go wide at Ivy’s eighth come on for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, yes, me too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah wants to shake Helena, that poor cute dumbass. That wasn’t a question. And that definitely wasn’t the answer to give to the non-question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have the pudding MeMaw Renee made us? Before I lose my appetite?” Cass asks from beside a pouty Harley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me MeMaw one more time kid,” Renee growls as she glares at Cassie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go get it,” Helena offers, obviously trying to get out of this awkward situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley stands up and glares at the assassin, “You’re not taking anything else tonight! I’ll get it. Dinah, you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena looks around the table, confused, “I was going to get someone for everybody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah puts a hand on Helena’s thigh and squeezes gently before standing, “I’ll make sure to get you the slice with the most wafers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile Helena shoots up at her smile makes Dinah’s heart skip a beat. Dinah smiles back at Helena, getting lost easily in the other girl’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go help Harley before she does something to the pudding!” Cassidy complains, snapping Dinah out of her trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah feels her face heat up a little as she throws the teen a look, “You could do it yourself you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass shrugs before going back to her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah walks towards the kitchen, trying to prepare her for whatever bullshit Harley was about to throw at her. She braces herself as walks into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would have just fucked and wifed up that emo tree when I told you, none of this would be happening! I’m supposed to be the one getting to stare at Pammy’s tits. Not your emotionally stunted, punk girlfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Helena’s not the one giving everyone a tit show to go along with their dinner, alright.” Dinah begins serving the pudding onto the plates Harley had set out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley sticks her finger in one of the servings, “My girlfriend wasn’t the one who offered up anal before the first date. What kind of shit is that Canary? If she wants a threesome she’s gotta ask the both of us, it’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah turns around so quickly that her braids almost smack Harley in the face. She moves into the other girl’s space, “Helena doesn’t want any part of your relationship, so don’t try anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t trying anything! I just want my Pammy to focus on me instead of Miss Tall Brooding Gay.” Harley pouts, “You gotta lock that down songbird, or I’ll have to do something dramatic, and I’ve been so good lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle from the kitchen entrance pulls Dinah aways from Harley. Ivy leans against the door with a fond smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley puts on a large smile, “Just fine Pammy-cakes. We’re just having a girl chat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy nods her head as she walks further into the kitchen. Dinah puts her head down and goes back to putting pudding onto the plates. She can practically sense the lesbian drama increasing in the room, and she wants out as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends are quite lovely Harley. I’m enjoying them.” Ivy says as she steps into Dinah’s personal space, “I’ve heard you have a killer voice, I’d love to hear it sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolls her eyes, “That’s what they all say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy turns to Harley, who is pouting again, and smiles, “Harley, baby, why are you pouting? I thought you wanted me to like your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! But not more than me!” Harley huffs and crosses her arms. In a truly childish fashion, Harley turns away from Ivy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy beams and looks at Dinah. The eco-terrorist mouths, “Isn’t she precious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolls her eyes harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Harleen,” Ivr croons as she walks towards the pouting woman, “I could never like anyone more than you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Harley turns around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy pulls Harley into her, “I’m sure. I love you Harley.” Ivy gives Harley a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah sighs, that was cute. Sure, this kind of shit usually bothered her, but it was nice to see two women get a happy ending. Or, at least of as much of a happy ending one could have when their paramour was Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then why were you flirting with Ms. Tall and Broody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy laughs, “I was just playing Harley. I thought you liked games?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! But only the fun ones. Like when you tie me up with the thorny vines.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that game too, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah begins to quickly wrap up the container of pudding as she catches Ivy’s hands moving into Harley’s shorts from the side of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck! I’m still in the room.” Dinah complains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna join?” Harley asks as she throws her head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If so go grab your friend,” Ivy tells Dinah, smirking as she continues to kiss down Harley’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah growls, “Fuck you guys.” She grabs a plate of pudding and the container with the rest of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later little birdie-” Harley cuts herself off with a moan that makes Dinah walk faster to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah tosses the plate to the kid, “Kid you’re coming with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they banging again?” Cassandra rolls her eyes before sticking a finger in the pudding, “They do it like all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena blinks owlishly, “You know what sex is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra frowns, “Yeah, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spluttering Helena looks down at her lap as Renee laughs loudly. Dinah can’t help but smile. Until Helena had me the anal comment, Dinah was only 90% the other woman knew about sex. Being raised by three older men in remote Italy didn’t seem like the type of environment where sex education was appreciated.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Helena knows all about sex,” Dinah winks at Helena. “Grab your stuff kid, you’re spending the night with me. Unless you want to hear--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud moan emits from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra stands up and stretches, “Nah, it’s cool. Ivy put some plant stuff on my walls so my room is soundproof. I can’t hear them bumping uglies, but they can like hear if I’m being kidnapped or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah reaches for the teen and pulls her into a hug, “Alright, well go to your room young lady. Maybe we can go to the zoo this weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra beams up at Dinah before fixing her face to her usual look of boredom, “Yeah. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen gives Dinah one more squeeze before moving on to Renee and then Helena. When the teen reaches Helena she tells the crossbow killer, “I’m sure you know all about picking up really hot girls H. Girls love scars and brooding.” Cassandra grabs the container of banana pudding before running out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Renee shots after her, wanting her container and dessert back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah laughs, “You can either try and wrestle that out of that girl’s hands or we can escape before we’re involuntarily included in Harley and Ivy’s love declaration.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee grumbles all the way out the door as the symphony of Harley’s moans follows them. Dinah can’t help but glance at the blushing Helena next to her. The crossbow killer had her head down, and her hair covering her face. Dinah just wanted to tuck the hair behind Helena’s cute little ears that turned beet red when the other girl was embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah catches Helena trying to have a quick glance at her and winks. The singer takes joy in watching Helena literally trip over her feet and fall into Renee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you, a fucking baby giraffe? Learn how to use your goddam legs!” Renee snaps at Helena as she pushes the younger girl off of herself. The unexpected push causes Helena to fall backward into Dinah’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah looks down into Helena’s eyes and can’t help but to smile coquettishly, “So you’re falling for me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The singer notices Helena’s eyes on her lips and can’t help but lick her lips. Helena scrambles out her arms and books it to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah goes to follow but is stopped by Renee’s arm. The older woman rolls her eyes, “You two better fuck soon. I can’t handle being around all of this baby gay energy. It’s bad for my nerves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee walks off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah follows behind the retired cop and sighs under her breath, “Bitch, I’m trying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal called them the Meat Sweats. Uncomfortable, warm sweating that plagued him. And Helena always thought he was bullshitting her, but now? After riding home with Dinah’s hand on her thigh? Helena completely believed in the Meat Sweats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like, what else could it be? She had eaten meat. She was now sweating uncomfortably. 1+2=3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah flexed the hand on her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena feels a bead of sweat run down her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God damn Meat Sweats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee slinks out of the house soon after they got back with an expensive bottle of scotch and a wicked smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellen texted me,” Renee says as she reaches for the door. She looks back at Helena, “We’re going to do your favorite thing, Bertinelli.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you,” Helena barks as Renee leaves cackling. Helena looks back at Dinah who is trying to hide her smile behind her mug of tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes and they’re alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s phone buzzes. She looks down at her phone to see a text from Renee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Renee: </b>
  <span>I don’t care if you fuck in the kitchen or my bed. Just put us out of our collective misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolls her eyes. Another text comes through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Renee:</b>
  <span> You deserve to be happy kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah pockets her phone and looks back up to Helena. The other woman, suddenly realizing that she’s alone with Dinah, freezes and looks around the room in a near panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta--uh-- meat sweats-- uh-- shower.” The tall girl scrambles out of the room like a raccoon running from a motion sensor light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah doesn’t even try to decipher what Helena meant, instead she takes a sip of her drink as she contemplates her attraction to the tall, gawky woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paramore’s ‘Decode’ begins blasting throughout the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Dinah reaches for the bourbon and pours a little in her mug, “A fucking Twilight fan.” She gulps down her tea, “God I love her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena wakes up in a gasping. The last thing she saw before she woke up was Dinah looking up at her from between her legs. She breathes heavily as she tries to push the thought out of her mind while also simultaneously trying to ingrain it in her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning, Helena reaches under her body pillow to grab a sweatshirt she stashed there for when the mornings were chillier. Dinah had used the sweatshirt as a pillow one night while Renee forced them to watch</span>
  <em>
    <span> Legal Weapon</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the hundredth time. It had been a few weeks but Helena could still smell Dinah’s jasmine conditioner on her hoodie-- and she loved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After slipping the hoodie on and burrowing under her weighted blanket for a few moments Helena pops out of bed. She stretches and only a satisfying crack after practically twisting her body 180 degrees gets her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no sound coming from Dinah’s room as Helena passes. If Dinah isn’t awake that means that she hasn’t made her morning tea yet. And that means Helena can make it for her and be the recipient of a sleepy smile and Dinah squeezing her hand in thank you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena is going about heating up water, in a kettle thank you none of that American microwave bullshit, when Renee stumbles in. Stumbling from the package in her hand and not alcohol; Dinah and Helena can always count on Renee coming back sober after a night with Ellen, the ex (?) wasn’t a fan of drunk Renee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee stops in place when she sees Helena, she looks her over and groans, “I left the house for nothing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena blinks, “I thought you left the house to- uh- do,” Helena lowers her voice, “anal with Ellen? Did you guys not get to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee drops the package on the ground and walks to the cabinet. She pulls out a bottle of whiskey and takes a swig, “You baby gays are going to kill me. I didn’t leave the house to have sex, I left the house so </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> could have sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would--” Helena stops and looks at herself in the reflection of the refrigerator, “You can tell that I haven’t had sex by just looking at me?! Is it how I’m standing or--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the fact that your standing at all! When Dinah gets her hands on you you’re practically going to be chained to the bed and not able to walk straight for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Meat Sweats were coming back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena opens the freezer and sticks her head in it. How long could these Sweats last for? Was this why Sal was always so angry?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee’s muffled voice asks from behind her, “Helena, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sweating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena feels Renee’s hand grasp on to her shoulder and is pulled out of the freezer. Renee stands in front of her now with a concerned look on her face, “You’re what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since last night I’ve been sweating like crazy. Too much meat.” Helena explains as she begins to fidget under Renee’s intense stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much meat? What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meat Sweats. I keep getting hot and sweating, it’s horrible Renee. But don’t worry, it won’t affect my performance,  I’m learning to cope.” Helena tries to smile reassuredly but feels like she’d failed after Renee takes a rather long drink from the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” Renee tells her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making Dinah her--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee pushes Helena gently towards a chair, “No you’re not. You’re sitting down and listening to me. Capiche?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena grumbles at the butchered Italien word but still sits down. She looks up at Renee, for once, and huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Renee starts, “Don’t pull that teenage sullen face on me. I can only take so much from Cass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena huffs again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen kid, I tried to stay out of it. It’s none of my business what you do in your personal life unless it starts to affect my life. And it is! I can’t eat a meal or watch a movie without Dinah drooling over your arms or you starting at her mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena looks anywhere but at Renee. This was embarrassing. Renee was like the cool aunt Helena always wanted, and here she was lecturing Helena about how her being visibly horny was ruining her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee frowns at Helena “Do you get what I’m saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena gives the older woman a jerky nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to need to hear you say it. You two are so oblivious I almost think you’re just stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making you uncomfortable with how attracted I am with Dinah. And you want me to stop.” Helena bites out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee smacks her own forehead, “No you big dum dum.” The mentally exhausted woman takes a breath, “Ok, I’m going to walk you through this. And then we’re never talking about this again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee starts, “It’s real simple Helena, Dinah is crazy about you. Infatuated with you. Are you still with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena blinks, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Ok. You are also and equally infatuated with Dinah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee cuts her off, “That wasn’t a question. It’s obvious. So, when two people like each other they usually act on it. Take each other out. Maybe one day get married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Dinah would marry me?” Helena asks Renee, her head tilting to the side like a puppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be no U-Hauling on my watch Bertinelli. Especially not when you two have talked--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve talked!” Helena shrugs, “I think we did. Last night. Or maybe that actually was about anal. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee holds her head in her hands and groans, “You’re killing me.” Renee straightens up with a look in her eye that said ‘I will not be defeated’, “Tell me this, you are a super kick-ass bitch who could take down ten guys without breaking a sweat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena grins and sits a little straighter, “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You speak six different languages and can somehow help Cass with her trig homework even though you never completed fifth grade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a proud peacock, the younger woman can’t help puffing out her chest smirking, “Seven languages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee nods, “Right. You know how to communicate in seven languages, but you don’t know how to tell Dinah that you want to be with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena slumps, that’s not what she expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, it’s Renne’s turn to smirk, “Not so cocky now Bertinelli? What I’m saying is that you need to talk to Dinah. Tell her how you feel in simple words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena brings her hand to face trying to subtly smell it for comfort. “But what if she doesn’t like me as much as I like her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit. Helena hadn’t meant to sound so soft. So scared. Helena’s faced a lot of scary things. She’s done a lot of scary things. But the idea of Dinah’s attention being a passing thing? That’s the worst thing that could happen to her at the moment. Having happiness and having it ripped away, again, is not something she could cope with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee puts a hand on Helena’s shoulder and gives her a soft smile, “Trust me, she does. She’d be crazy not to anyway. You’re Helena Bertinelli. The girl who single-handedly avenged her family and is helping clean up Gotham even she could fuck off with her millions of dollars. You’re a good person who deserves to be happy. And if being with Dinah would make you happy, go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena nods once, “I’m going to go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee offers Helena her closed fist, “You got this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena taps Renee’s fist and jumps up, “I got this. Thanks, Renee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you never bring this up again we’re good.” Renee points to the box she dumped earlier, “Take that upstairs with you, I don’t know what Dinah ordered but it feels like a box of bricks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah wakes up horny- as usual. Since that awkward, tall glass of water had walked into her life Dinah hasn’t known peace. Her dreams at first featured small smiles and flying arrows. But lately, her dreams are dirtier than the Gotham streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her most recent dream featured Helena as the mailman. Dinah offered her a bottle of water and in return had been railed by Helena in the back of her mail truck. Weird location, fantastic sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Dinah was worried that she was going to combust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s ever in the answering prayers business, please, do me a solid.” Dinah starfishes in the bed, “I’m not asking for much. I just want Helena--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock on her door. A soft knock. A knock that only belonged to Helena. Dinah freezes and squeezes her eyes, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah jumps out of the bed. She looks in the mirror and finds herself acceptably disheveled to be seen by Helena. Tight sleep shorts and an even tighter tank. Dinah was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath before pulling the door open, “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena stands in front of her holding a package, “I-uh- I have a package for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah is tossed headfirst back into her panty ruining dream. It doesn’t help that Helena is trying to be respectful, as usual, but is having a hard time not staring at Dinah’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking this all as a sign Dinah opens the door wider and signals Helena to come, “Can you come in here for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Helena steps into the room and closes the door behind her, “Sorry, do you want the door open? We can keep it open if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah pats the bed for Helena to come sit next to her, “Nah, come sit. Put the box on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena does what she’s told. “What’s in the box?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah has to hold back a laugh as she watches Helena’s face scrunch up, “Did I miss something? Someone’s birthday? Did I miss Cass’s birthday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dinah allows herself to laugh before beginning to open the box, “No, but good to know you only care about that brat’s birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not. I just know that you’re birthday isn’t for another three months and… eight days.” Helena tells Dinah so assuredly with her head tilted to the side and her tongue peeking out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Dinah says surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena scoffs, “Of course I am. Your birthday is very important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dinah struggles to unpack the box she can’t help but ask, “Oh really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the day you were born,” Helena gives her a soft smile, “in my books that makes it one of the best days in history.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The box is forgotten as Dinah turns in place to get closer to Helena, “Why do you always have to say sweet stuff like that, H?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah finally allows her hand to find purchase in Helena’s hair and pull the other vigilante closer to her, “It is when it makes me want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to kiss me,” Helena whispers back to her, her eyes wide and hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah doesn’t waste any more time on words. She leans in and kisses Helena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘eek’ that escapes Helena’s lips is enough for Dinah to try and slip her tongue into the younger (?) girl’s mouth. Dinah pauses and then pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena frowns and rushes out, “Did I do something wrong or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah gives her a quick peck on the lips to silence her, “How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m old enough to have sex?” Helena responds still frowning, she leans in again to try and kiss Dinah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah laughs, “Just tell me how old you are, you goof.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 24. Now can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can do a lot more than kiss me, baby.” Dinah croons before going back to kissing the younger (.) girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The box tumbles to the ground as Dinah finds herself being pushed further up the bed so Helena can lay on top of her. Helena’s hands instantly go to cup her breast and squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Helena pants into the kiss, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah rolls her eyes. She’s glad to know that she clocked Helena as a boob girl correctly. “I mean if that’s all you want to do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena nips at her bottom lip, surprising Dinah with her boldness, “I have so much I want to do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words go straight to Dinah’s core, and Dinah can fell her shorts grow damper. Dinah’s heart kicks into overdrive as she feels Helena’s tongue slide over her mouth. A moan erupts from Dinah’s throat and Helena seems to enjoy the sound by the way she kisses harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s hand finds it’s way under Helena’s hoodie and she scrapes her blunt nails over Helena’s abs- finally. Helena’s hips buck up and it’s Helena’s turn to moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spurred on by the moan Dinah rolls over partially to get Helena off of her. She reaches for the hoodie the other woman’s wearing and tugs it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you naked,” Dinah tells her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena blinks slowly, “I would like you naked as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah snorts and easily peels off her shirt. Helena’s eyes go straight to her tits as she licks her lips. Immediately Helena moves to have a taste and Dinah finds herself pushing Helena away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Even the playing ground Bertinelli.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena pouts and looks up at Dinah like she’s being mistreated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The quicker you lose the sweatshirt the quicker you get to-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dinah can finish Helena has somehow taken off her shirt and shorts. In a blink of an eye, Helena is naked and is hovering over Dinah with a grin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to have my mouth on your breast for so long,” Helena tells her before wrapping her lips around one of Dinah’s nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s hands find purchase in Helena’s hair again and pulls as the other woman lightly tugs before lavishing with her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena looks up at her with a wide grin and twinkling eyes, “I really like you, Dinah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really, really like you, Helena.” Dinah whispers before pulling the girl up to kiss her again. She waits for the kiss to deepen before she tries to flip Helena over- try being the operative word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Helena asks as she pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get you on your back so I can fuck you into oblivion.” Dinah tells her with a grin. She pushes at Helena’s shoulders but isn’t able to move her. Dinah pouts and whines, “Helena.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to- uh-” Helena lowers her voice, “do you first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby you don’t have to whisper, it’s just us here.” Dinah leans up to kiss her, “And no, I called dibs first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can call dibs on sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah raises an eyebrow at this. She had done waiting, and she wanted to see what it felt like to feel Helena’s well-toned thighs around her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Dinah.” Helena asks her in a tone she’s never heard before. Not exactly pleading, but a far reach than her usual commanding tone. “I want to take you apart.” Her voice is breathy as she begins to kiss down Dinah’s throat and chest all the way to the shorts Dinah still had on somehow. “Just my tongue, my mouth. Again and again.”  Helena scrapes her teeth past her belly button and begins to open mouth kiss down the shorts to where Dinah’s clit is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah lets out a hiss as Helena toys with the waistband of the shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I?" Helena asked softly, her gaze locking with Dinah’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Always," Dinah lifts her hips for and watches as Helena’s eye widen when she realizes Dinah isn’t wearing any underwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s shorts are thrown to the floor, landing on top of the forgotten box, and Helena dips her head down and presses an intimate kiss onto the juncture of Dinah’s shaking thighs. Without any resistance, Helena opens Dinah’s thighs, dropping soft kisses onto her inner thighs each one higher than the one before as she moved up towards her skin. "You smell so good," She whispered softly, grinning up at Dinah before flicking her tongue over her hipbones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The singer’s hips lift into Helena’s face as she tries to direct her closer to the areas of her body that were begging for attention, " ‘Lena  please…" Dinah moans as her breathing becomes a little more shallow, her hands tugging on at choppy black hair. "Please, I need you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena breaths out softly, “This is all I’ve been thinking about. I want to make you sing for me.” She moves her kisses downwards ever so slightly so that she could press an intimate kiss on Dinah’s wet entrances before teasing her lips apart with the tip of her tongue. "Fuck, you’re so wet." The woman mumbles, curling her tongue at the juncture of Dinah’s thighs to lick up as much of the wetness as she could rolling it around on her tongue before swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah feels the sharp tug in her stomach and she’s almost embarrassed to be so close to coming. Almost. But the sight of Helena Bertinelli going down on her with the reverence and glee clear on her face was enough to push Dinah even closer to the edge. Dinah gathers Helena’s hair into one hand and pushes Helena harder against her bucking hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena doesn’t tease Dinah too long. She would never, ever, deny Dinah of something she wanted; especially when it was something that Helena really wanted to give to her. It doesn’t hurt that the taste and scent of Dinah is scrambling her brain too much to fully commit to teasing her. Instead, Helena trails her tongue through the girl's lips up to her hardened clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The instant Dinah feels Helena’s tongue pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves Dinah knows that she’s done for. Her back arches off the bed and her hands tighten even more in  Helena’s hair. A cry falls from her lips and Dinah is so lost in the pleasure that she can’t even care to worry if it’s charged cry or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come undone for me, Dinah. I can feel you shaking under me. God, you're so beautiful. Come for me, Di. Do it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena’s words push her off the edge. Hips trembling, she comes apart with a gasp of Helena’s name on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her release hits her hard and fast. Vaguely, she recognizes Helena’s gasp when Dinah’s hand tightens in her hair even more but it feels miles away. Dinah feels nothing but heavy pleasure coursing through her body. It overwhelms her but she welcomes it, her mouth now wide in a silent scream as her body unwinds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah gracelessly moves her hips as the aftershocks course through her and Helena slows down her thrusting tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Dinah had closed her eyes and only realizes when her thighs stop shaking. Opening her eyes Dinah’s breath catches as she glances down at Helena. The woman in question has laid her head on Dinah’s thigh and was staring up at her. Her face glistening with Dinah’s wetness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah gently tugs at Helena’s hair and brings her up for a short kiss; she can’t help but moan when she tastes herself. Deadly fingers dance their way down Dinah’s body and the signer gasps into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helena,” She breathes out, “I don’t know if I-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena kisses her again, “Please Dinah. Let me take care of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How can Dinah deny such an earnest request? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena switches their positions so that Dinah is on top and Helena can lean against the bed frame, “I want to see you when you come undone this time.” Helena moved her softly in the position that she wanted and began to mouth at her neck. “Gosh, you’re so soft D.” Helena whispers as her hands grip at Dinah’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena nips at her neck and Dinah lets her head fall backward. “Fuck Helena, if you’re going to fuck me then-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena laughs, “Alright,” She smiles, and finally, presses a finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s eyes roll back as a moan is ripped from within her and she clenches her fingers into Helena’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to worship your body since I saw you in the club. No one was paying attention to you. They were in the presence of a goddess and they wasted it. But I didn’t.” Helena adds another and begins to pick up the pace. “I knew I would come back. As soon as I was done with my list I was going to come back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah gasps as she feels Helena lower her mouth to lick at her breast. There were no words for this moment. None. The pressure was building up again in her body, and she felt like she was going to combust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels eyes on her as she begins to writhe when the digits tease something inside, her back arching. Helena’s gaze is intense, her digits curling inside with every slow thrust and making her pant. The fingers push further in a different angle and Dinah is gasping, pushing down onto it for more. Helena repeats the movement and Dinah pulls her down into a kiss that is more messy than functional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena moves her other hand to the back of Dinah’s head, she looks Dinah in the eys and smiles- a breathtaking, nearly crazed smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like a rubber band snapping inside of her. Dinah’s head falls backward as her body shakes, her mouth open in a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at me," Helena grunts, twisting one of Dinah’s nipples.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…I can't," Dinah whines as she tries to open her eyes but the pleasure was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena’s fingers stop moving, "Look at me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s eyes flow open, “God, don’t stop. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep looking at me </span>
  <span>uccello canoro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena begins thrusting her fingers at an impossible speed into Dinah, her fingers brushing against that special spot each time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helena-- I'm gonna-- Fuck," Dinah cries out, one hand buried in the girl's hair and the other around Helena’s wrist. Helena kisses her neck before biting down-- hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment everything feels still, but then Dinah’s back arches sharply upwards and a loud cry fell from her parted lips. Her insides clenching around Helena’s fingers keeping them pressed within her as she rode out the end of her orgasm, her body quaking from the sensations rushing around it. "Fuck…" Dinah breathed out softly, letting her body relax into Helena’s. Her body beginning to feel like every muscle in her body was turning into jelly. "That was… fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah barely recognizes Helena rolling them over so that they’re both laying on their sides. A sharp sting on her neck brings Dinah back to the realm of the conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah reaches up to the sting on her neck and feels the indent of Helena’s teeth. She rolls her eyes. Of course the Twilight lover would bite like a vampire too. She’s able to crack her eyes open enough to see Helena staring at her with that large smile again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look pretty proud of yourself.” Dinah jokes before yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just happy.” Helena tells her with such sincerity that Dinah feels her chest tighten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah smiles back and leans in to give Helena a kiss on the cheek, “I’m happy too. You make me happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger girl looks at a lost for words so instead she just pulls Dinah tighter against her. Dinah feels lips ghost over the, what she expects to be, a giant hickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have to start calling you vampire instead of killer, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena freezes, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah shakes her head, “I should have seen it coming. You blast the Twilight soundtrack whenever you take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena burrows her head into Dinah’s neck and groans. Dinah laughs and lets her fingers run down Helena’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet and Dinah feels herself falling back asleep. As the blankets are pulled up around her shoulder she’s able to mutter, “Open the box.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena stops, “The box?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one you brought in. I got it in case I ever got you in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Dinah is the one who told Helena to move, she still whines when she’s left alone in the bed. She fights to keep her eyes from fluttering close like they want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renee was right, it does feel like you ordered bricks. Did you get me bricks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting Dinah rolls onto her stomach, “Why would I-- Nevermind, just open the box.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena opens the box with a confused frown. She pulls out the tissues and her hands still, “Is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena quickly pulls the dark blue weighted blanket out of the box. It’s march larger than the one Helena owns, it can easily cover two people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I ever got the chance, if I was ever lucky enough, to be with you I wanted to--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah’s cut off with Helena pressing a bruising kiss to her still buzzing lips. This kiss wasn’t as deep or as urgent as the ones before but it was full of passion. Of passion and promises and thank yous that Helena couldn’t find the words to express.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena pulls back from the kiss, “Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a nap?” Dinah asks her as she lays her head on the taller girl’s chest, “I still owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena goes about fixing the weighted blanket over them, “You don’t owe me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah kisses Helena’s sharp jaw, “I’m not a princess, and you don’t get to have all of the fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,  </span>
  <span>uccello canoro</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah feels a kiss pressed into her hair and Helena’s arm tightening around her side. The room becomes quiet as their breathing synchs and they begin to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Helena?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be down if you wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wanted to what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your favorite thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shooting-- Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, you practically fucked me to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can keep your hand on my ass though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized while writing this that Helena would def be the type who would just want to please her gf 24/7. The poor girl has never had anything, and now she's with this amazing woman? Damn straight she's going to eat her out every day. I had some fun insights into Helena that I want to play around with in my next fic!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helena is getting laaaaaaaaaaid next chapter bois. Jealousy is a hell of a drug.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>